2015 Burundian coup d'état attempt
Government of Burundi | combatant2 = Army faction | commander1 = Pierre Nkurunziza Prime Niyongabo, Head of the Army | commander2 = Godefroid Niyombare Cyrille Ndayirukiye, Defence minister Zenon Ndabaneze, Police Commissioner }} On 13 May 2015, army general Godefroid Niyombare said that he was "dismissing President Pierre Nkurunziza" following the 2015 Burundian unrest. However, the presidency tweeted that the "situation is under control" and there is "no coup". President Nkurunziza was at the time in neighbouring Tanzania attending the 13th Extraordinary Summit of the East African Community Heads of State, which had been convened to discuss the situation in Burundi. Nkurunziza quickly attempted to return to Burundi, but he was apparently unable to do so because rebel soldiers had taken control of the airport in Bujumbura. Nevertheless, the head of the armed forces, Prime Niyongabo, said on state radio during the night of 13–14 May that the coup attempt had been defeated, and he called on rebel soldiers to surrender. Loyalist forces remained in control of the state radio and presidential palace."Burundi army divided after coup attempt", AFP, 14 May 2015. Shortly thereafter, "heavy fighting" was reported around the state radio as it was attacked by rebel soldiers."Fighting erupts between Burundi troops", AFP, 14 May 2015. Nkurunziza's office announced the president's successful return to Burundi on 14 May, as army and police loyal to Nkurunziza regained control of much of Bujumbura. On 15 May, the government said it arrested Niyombare and two other leaders of the coup and would charge them with mutiny. Sequence of events On 13 May 2015, Major General Godefroid Niyombare declared a coup d'état, announcing on radio that "Nkurunziza is dismissed, his government is dismissed too," while President Nkurunziza was in Tanzania attending an emergency conference about the situation in the country."Army general in Burundi says president is ousted", Associated Press, 13 May 2015. Niyombare, a former army chief of staff and head of intelligence, announced the coup along with senior officers in the army and police, including a former defense minister. After the announcement, crowds stormed into the streets of the capital in celebration and soldiers were seen guarding the state broadcaster's headquarters.Njuwa Maina, "Burundi army officer says sacks president, crowds celebrate", Reuters, 13 May 2015. Nkurunziza attempted to fly back to Burundi, but his plane was reportedly turned back to Tanzania. AFP reported that rebel soldiers had seized control of Bujumbura International Airport. Nevertheless, the head of the armed forces, Prime Niyongabo, declared from the RTNB state radio complex during the night of 13–14 May that the coup attempt had been defeated, and he called on rebel soldiers to surrender. Loyalist forces remained in control of the state radio and presidential palace. Shortly thereafter, AFP reported heavy fighting around the RTNB state radio complex as it was attacked by rebel soldiers. In the wake of the fighting, the station remained in loyalist hands.Patrick Nduwimana and Goran Tomasevic, "Burundi president loyalists say coup failed amid sporadic shooting", Reuters, 14 May 2015. Reuters reported that a journalist at the state broadcaster said there was "heavy gunfire" around the station in the capital. Reuters also heard from witnesses that two private radio stations that broadcast Niyombare's announcement had been attacked by men in police uniforms. Radio Publique Africaine was set ablaze. Five soldiers were reported killed in clashes that the government said retook control of the sites. African Union chairperson Nkosazana Dlamini-Zuma stated that she "condemns in the strongest terms today's coup attempt" and called for a "return to constitutional order and urges all stakeholders to exercise utmost restraint." Nkurunziza thanked loyal soldiers who he said were "putting things in order" and said that rebel soldiers would be forgiven if they surrendered. In the hours that followed the failed attacks on the state broadcaster, the coup appeared to begin collapsing."Coup leader's deputy says Burundi putsch has failed", AFP, 14 May 2015. Later in the day on 14 May, Nkurunziza announced that he had returned to Burundi, although his specific location was not given for security reasons. He congratulated "the army and the police for their patriotism" and "above all the Burundian people for their patience"."Burundi’s Nkurunziza returns home after coup attempt", France 24, 14 May 2015. One of the coup leaders, General Cyrille Ndayirukiye, said that "our movement has failed" due to "overpowering military determination to support the system in power". He also suggested that soldiers backing the coup would not continue fighting, saying the coup leaders "don't want to be responsible for leading those who have followed us to their deaths." Early on 15 May, Niyombare said that he and the other coup leaders had decided to surrender to government forces."Burundi coup chief Niyombare says putsch plotters surrender", AFP, 15 May 2015. Meanwhile, Nkurunziza returned to Bujumbura.Goran Tomasevic, "Burundi says it arrests leader of failed coup", Reuters, 15 May 2015. Speaking on state radio later in the day, he said that there was "peace in the whole country" and vowed that anyone trying to stir up unrest would fail. The government also disclosed that Niyombare was still at large, contradicting an earlier statement that he had been captured.Goran Tomasevic, "Burundi's president urges end to protest, coup leader at large", Reuters, 15 May 2015. On May 16, eighteen people including former defence minister General Cyrille Ndayirukiye and police commissioners Zenon Ndabaneze and Hermenegilde Nimenya, appeared in court. Relatives claim that they had been beaten while in custody."Burundi crackdown after failed coup against Nkurunziza", BBC News, May 16, 2015. References Category:Military coups in Burundi Category:2010s coups d'état and coup attempts Burundian coup d'etat attempt